Resurgent (After the Conflict)
by ninjapotato99
Summary: It is twenty years after the conflict, and Emily Prior must now choose her faction. Where should she go? Amity would be the safest option, of course. But sometimes things aren't always what they seem... DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to divergent, or any of the characters, or my cover photo THEY ARENT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, the world blurry. I feel around next to me on the bedside table for my glasses. Unlike most of the Erudite, I actually need my glasses to see. My hands find them, and I clumsily shove them onto my face. My vision becomes clearer, and I sit up in my bed, looking around my room. The walls are a deep blue, a color my faction believes to be calming, and it supposedly helps us focus. There is a desk across from where I sit in my bed, and it is cluttered with papers and books. My dresser is adjacent to my bed, and attached to it is a large mirror. My room is relatively small, but it doesn't bother me. I throw my legs out of bed, and walk over to my dresser. I pick out a collared blue shirt and some khaki pants and change out of my pajamas. I study myself in the mirror. My long brown wavy hair falls into my face so I pull it back with a rubber band. My eyes are bright blue, just like my mother's. I have pale skin, and freckles dot my cheeks and nose. My nose. I have always hated my nose. It is just like my father's nose, and I don't mean to insult him, it suits him well. But not me. It looks strange on me. All of my features are rather small, except my nose, so it stands out, and I hate it.

My mother calls to me " Emily! You're going to be late!" I gather my things off of my desk and shove them into my light blue messenger bag. I rush to the door, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. My father wishes me good luck as I walk through the door, and my mother scolds him, because luck is illogical. I run down to the bus stop, biting into the toast as I run. The bus pulls up and I step on, searching the seats for a familiar face. I see my best friend Anna in the very back, and I move to sit next to her. She is in Candor, so she dresses in black and white.

Twenty years ago, the factions were much more separate. That was before the conflict between Erudite and Abnegation. After the conflict, the factions became more unified in the government, as well as everyday life. A lot changed after the conflict. I read a lot about what happened, as my father refuses to talk about it. Something happened to him, I think. He doesn't talk much about his past, but judging from his selfless nature, he probably grew up in Abnegation. Even though the conflict was truly terrible, I believe it was for the better, because now we can live so much more peacefully. They even let us visit people of other factions anytime we like, as long as they're already members, of course.

I sit down next to Anna, and she smiles at me. "Hey." she says.

"Hello Anna," I reply. "How are you?" Anna laughs and says

"You sound like a stiff," I laugh. "And I'm doing well. I'm a little nervous though."

"Aptitude test results?" I ask. She nods. That's another thing they changed; the aptitude test. It is much more complicated now, and it takes them almost a day to process the results. They changed it so that a kind of people called 'divergent' could get more accurate results.

"Are you nervous?" Anna asks.

"A little. Not really." I reply. Anna laughs.

"Well you can't be Candor," Anna says. "You're lying."

"Okay, fine," I say. "I am nervous. Really nervous, actually." She smiles at my defeat.

"Never lie to a Candor," She says. I pull a book titled 'Agricultural Developments of Erudite and Amity' out of my bag and begin to read. It's about the machinery and methods used by Amity to grow food for the city. I have always admired Amity for their kindness. They grow food for the entire city, and they don't complain; they enjoy it. They are necessary for the survival of the city, and the prevention of war, thanks to their peace keeping skills.

The bus pulls up to the Aptitude Center, and I put the book away. Anna and I stand up, making our way to the front of the bus. Because of the new, more elaborate aptitude tests, they built a new building. It's easier now, because they can keep everything in the same place. We walk through the big glass doors and up to the receptionist. "We're here for our results." I say, and she directs us to a line so long I can;t even see what it leads to. We stand there for about twenty minutes, discussing what factions we're hoping to get. "What do you think you'll get?" I ask Anna.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for Dauntless, or maybe Erudite." She grins, and I flinch in surprise. I wasn't expecting that. I guess the choosing ceremony really tests how well you know your friends."What about you?" I hesitate. I can't tell her what faction I really want, after she just told me she wanted Dauntless. She'll make fun of me.

"I like Erudite. Don't really want to change." I lie. Anna sighs.

"You're lying."

"Am not"

"You are!"

"I really am happy with Erudite!"

"You really are lying!" I sigh. There's no use in arguing, she knows that I'm not being truthful.

"I want to be in Amity." I mumble.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Amity. I'm hoping for Amity." I say louder, and she grins.

"So I guess we'll be the first friends between Amity and Dauntless then." I breathe a sigh of relief. She isn't mad, she doesn't care what faction I choose. I feels good to know that our friendship is worth more to her than a rivalry between factions. I smile.

"Guess so." We finally reach the front of the line. A gray clothed Abnegation lady stands at a table, a dozen file folder laid out in front of her. She scans my hand, and begins to search for my results. After the simulation, they stamped my hand with a code so they could match me to my results.

"Here you are Emily," She hands me a paper, and I reach for it, my hands shaking. I take a deep breath and start to read. My heart races as my eyes scan the paper. At the top it analyzes everything I did in the simulation, telling me exactly what it meant. My eyes stop when they reach the bottom of the paper. My result. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding in, relieved. I smile. The paper reads 'Amity'


	2. Chapter 2

Anna looks over to me. "What did you get?" She asks.

"We're only allowed to share the results with one adult! I can't tell you." I say

"Oh c'mon!" She grins. "Loosen up a bit. It's not like they'll find out."

"Sorry." I say. "but it's against the rules. I don't want to cause trouble." She sighs and takes my arm. We walk out the door, towards the bus stop. The bus pulls up, and Anna steps on. I wave goodbye, and she gives me a puzzled look.

"You aren't coming to school?" She asks.

"No. I have a visit to make. I'll see you tomorrow though!" She frowns, then gets off the bus.

"I'll come with you." She says.

"No." I argue. "Go on to school. Don't you want to see everyone before tomorrow?" She knows what I'm talking about. The choosing ceremony. The day where we all separate into factions. Today will be our last day together, until after initiation.

"Yes." She admits. "But I'd rather be with my best friend."

"Okay." I say. "You can come." She links her arm with mine, and we walk down the sidewalk. She starts to turn, but I stop her. "This way." We continue down the path to the Dauntless compound. Anna makes a weird face, but then relaxes.

"Ohhh..." She says. "Your aunt" I nod. There is another bus stop about 30 yards ahead. It's where the buses that go to the Dauntless compound stop. A bus pulls up, and Anna and I jog to catch it. We step on just in time and find seats in the middle of the bus. "Why your aunt?" Anna asks.

"She...knows things." I reply. "And I can always talk to her."

"Ah." Anna says. We sit in silence for the next ten minutes, the time it takes to reach the Dauntless compound. The bus stops abruptly and I jolt forward, nearly falling out of my seat. There aren't many people on the bus. There are about eight Dauntless, one Abnegation, a Candor couple, me, and Anna. We get off the buss, right behind the Abnegation woman, and walk single file into the Dauntless compound. At the door, a tall, broad shouldered man stands, waiting to direct us to the apartments. The eight Dauntless find their own way to wherever they're going, and the tall man takes the lead for the rest of us. He leads us down to the pit floor, taking us into hallways and up stairs to where the first level of apartments are.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asks us. I nod.

"Apartment 213A." I say. He smiles. He knows exactly who lives there.

"Just up the stairs and to the right." he says.

"Thank you." Anna and I walk up the stairs and to the right, just as he told us. I notice that Anna hasn't said a word since the bus. She must be thinking about her results. I walk up to the door, but Anna hangs back. Her face is blank, she is zoned out. "Anna!" I snap. She comes back to Earth.

"Yeah" she says.

"You coming?" I ask.

"No I'll just wait out here. You'll be talking about your results, and as you already pointed out, I can't hear them."

"Anna," I say calmly. "What's up? What's wrong? Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"It's nothing." She says. "Go ahead. I'll be right here." She's lying. She's not very good at it, considering she grew up in Candor. I sigh, and knock on the door.

"Hello?" someone behind the door says. The door opens, and I smile at the sight of my aunt. She is wearing a black shirt, ripped jeans, and her hair is tied back neatly in a ponytail. She smiles excitedly. "Emily!" she says, hugging me.

"Hey Aunt Tris."

~Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be extra long to make up for it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I step through the door and Tris goes to pull up a chair.

"Who is it?" A male voice calls.

"It's Emily." Tris replies. The man steps into the room, his arms folded. It is my uncle Tobias. They once called him 'Four' because he only had four fears. They don't call him that anymore. Now he has a new nickname: 'One'.

"Well, well, well," he says. "Look who it is."

"Hey One!" I say, grinning,

"Don't call me that." he says, scowling. I laugh. Tris grins with me.

"You don't even want to brag a little?" Tris says. "I mean, you are the guy who's practically fearless."

"I'm not fearless. Fearless is impossible." He steps close to her, and they kiss. I look away.

"Sorry." Tris says.

"It's fine."

"So why did you come?" She asks. "Aptitude test results?" I nod. "Hmmm...So what did you get?"

"Go away Tobias." I say, and he looks at me like a hurt puppy.

"What?" he says.

"I can only share the results with one adult." I state. He laughs at me.

"Has anyone ever told you to loosen up a bit?" he asks. I grit my teeth, giving him a death stare. I relax.

"Yeah," I say. "I get that a lot." He grins.

"So I'm assuming you got Abnegation." he says. Tris whacks him in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Stop it. This is serious. Go away, let us talk."

"Fine." he says, and walks out of the room.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tris asks. "Or do you already know what you're going to choose? Wait. Don't answer that. Obviously, you don't, because you came here to talk to me." sometimes I swear she belongs in Erudite. "Divergent?" She asks. I shrug.

"The paper told me I was Amity." She leans back in her chair.

"Huh." she says. "I honestly wasn't expecting that. You're very brave, you know that?" I want to say no, I'm not brave, but I know better than to argue with Tris. Instead I say

"Are you saying you thought I would be Dauntless?"

"No," she says. "I'm saying the Aptitude test doesn't have to change your choice."

"But they're supposed to." I say. "Everyone says they don't have to affect what you choose, but they always do. I got amity. So that at least means I can't be Dauntless" Tris shakes her head.  
"Dauntless takes the brave. Not the violent. You can be peaceful and kind and still be brave." I don't say anything. She has a point. Could I be Dauntless? Once, when I was little, I broke my arm trying to do a cartwheel. My mother took me to the doctor, where they X-rayed it and put a cast on it. When we were about to leave, I heard the doctor telling my mother how brave I was for not crying or complaining. I obviously didn't think it was brave. It was just the logical thing to do. Crying or complaining would have just made it take more time and hurt more. "That one belongs in Dauntless" he joked. Still, even if I am brave, I don't think I could jump off a moving train, much less shoot a gun. I've heard Tobias talk about how bravery and selflessness aren't too different before. Could I be Abnegation? No, I tell myself. I got Amity. I am nothing else. I am not divergent. Am I?

"Are you okay?" Tris asks.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Well its just that you haven't blinked in over a minute, and I feel like you're trying to stare into my soul." she says.  
"Oh" I laugh. "Sorry."  
"It's fine." she says.  
"Do you think they tell you of you're divergent?" I ask.  
"Honestly, I think we all are a little bit divergent. It just doesn't always show up in the tests" she says. "I don't think it would be possible to be purely one faction, to only have one quality." She is right, but even if I am brave, or selfless, or smart, I am mostly Amity. And Amity is the faction I will choose. I have decided. "Would you like some tea?" she asks.  
"No thank you" I say. "I really should be going home now."  
"Alright then." Tris says. "Good luck tomorrow." I stand up and walk towards the door.  
"Thank you." I say. "For everything"  
"No problem." she walks over and opens the door for me. I begin to leave, but she stops me. "oh, and Emily, if you do choose amity," she says. "Don't eat the bread." I nod, and walk back down the hallway, to get Anna. Don't eat the bread? What's wrong with the bread? Anna is sitting at the end of the hallway, staring at the floor. She looks up, hearing my footsteps.  
"Hey" she smiles.  
"You ready to go?" I ask.  
"Yeah." I help her up. We walk back the way we came, through a maze of hallways. At the entrance to the pit, we find the man who led us to Tris and Tobias' apartment. He takes us back out to the bus stop.  
"Why are you so quiet?" I ask Anna.  
"I've just been thinking. About what I'm gonna choose." she answers.  
"You should have come with me to talk to Tris." I say. "She had good advice."  
"And use up my one adult?" she says. "Never!" I laugh. She's obviously joking, considering her father died when she was five, and her mother is the Candor representative, so she never really has time to talk with Anna. I feel sorry for her sometimes, but I've never said anything, because she hates being pitied.  
The bus pulls up, and we step on. I sit behind a Dauntless man, Anna sits across the aisle from me. This bus will take us past all of the sectors of the city, so both me and Anna will be going home after this ride. Anna stares out the window. I want to talk to her, but I don't want to bother her, so I take out a book instead. The book is so interesting, I am sucked in immediately, and by the time I look up, we have already passed Candor and Abnegation, and Anna is gone.

_She didn't say goodbye_! I think, and a part of me is mad at her, but the Erudite inside of me knows that something must be really wrong if she was so distracted that she couldn't say goodbye. Either that or I did something really wrong.

We pass by Amity, but we don't actually stop close to the gate because it would take too much time. I look out the window at the orchards as we pass. Could I live there? Would I be happy there? _Yes._ I tell myself, trying to shake the uncertainty out of my head.

It takes about ten more minutes to get to the erudite sector. I look around the bus, trying to figure out how many people are left. There is an Erudite woman that I do not recognize two rows back, and a Candor man diagonal from her. The Dauntless man that sat in front of me is no longer there, so he must have gotten off while I was reading. In the first row an Erudite man I recognize as one of my father's colleagues sits with his wife. The bus stops in front of Erudite headquarters, and I get off. I make my way past Erudite headquarters and through the streets, until I find my house. When I walk through the door, I am greeted by my little sister Cassidy.  
"Hey Emily" she says.  
"Hey" I say. "sorry I'm late. I took a little detour."  
"To where?" she asks. She has the natural curiosity of an Erudite, and she will not be satisfied until she has answers to all of her questions. I have no doubt that she will choose Erudite at her choosing ceremony.  
"Dauntless headquarters" I answer.  
"Aunt Tris and Uncle Tobias?" she asks. I nod.  
"I was talking to Tris about my aptitude results." I tell her, because I know she was going to ask.  
"I know I'm not supposed to ask you about your results, but will you tell me if you're going to stay?" I could lie to her, I could tell her that I will stay, or that I don't know what I'm going to do, or I could just refuse to tell her. But that would be cruel, giving her false hope. But then again, telling her I'm going to leave our faction and betray our family would be cruel too. I shake my head.  
"No, I don't think I am Cassidy." I say.  
"Oh." she says, looking down. "I'm gonna miss you Emily."  
"I'll miss you too." I lift up her chin so that she is looking at me. "But hey, it's not like you'll never see me again. You'll see me on visiting day. And after initiation you can visit whenever you want. This isn't goodbye. Stop acting like it's goodbye." she smiles, and I give her a hug. The door opens and my mother walks in, still wearing her lab coat. She works in the Erudite labs, she is a scientist that makes simulation serums. She takes off her lab coat and hangs it on a coat rack.  
"What are you two up to?" she asks.  
"Nothing." Cassidy says.  
"Well does nothing require you to stand in the middle of the hallway? Shoo!" Cassidy runs upstairs to her room. "I need to talk to you Emily." I go into our living room and sit on the couch. My mother sits in a recliner across from the couch. "I got a call from the school today." I open my mouth, about to defend myself, but she continues. "I'm guessing you went to Dauntless to speak with your aunt?" I nod. "Emily,"

"Mom! I just wanted to talk to her about-"she cuts me off.

"I'm not mad at you, Emily!" She says. "I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, no matter what faction you choose tomorrow. I will not be mad at you if you choose to leave. If you belong somewhere else, it would be unwise for you to stay in Erudite. I won't hold a grudge against you for going where you belong." she says. "Grudges are impractical." she adds. I laugh. My mother is pure Erudite. I wonder why I am not too.

My father gets home an hour later, and my mother makes dinner. My father talks about his work, as always, and my sister stares at her food, bored, as always. And of course my mother acts as peacekeeper, telling my sister she is being rude, and my father to change subjects for once. After dinner, I go straight up to my room, and try to go to sleep. But I can't. There are too many thoughts swirling in my mind, too many anxieties, too many questions. I stare up at the ceiling, wondering if I really should go to Amity. I know, earlier in the day I decided that I should, that that is where I belong, but now that I am thinking, I realize that I could just as easily be in any other faction. I imagine myself staying in Erudite, becoming a teacher, marrying the boy that lives across the street from me, Dillon. I imagine living in Abnegation, helping people all the time. I think about the Dauntless compound, and the merciless mart. I could live in any of those places, happily. But then my thoughts go back to the sheet of paper. My results. They said Amity. Not Dauntless, or Erudite, and they didn't say Divergent. They said Amity. And I am not Divergent.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I wake up to my mother knocking on my door.

"Emily!" she calls. "Get up!" I scramble out of bed, and my mom walks through the door. She holds a light blue sundress, which she hands to me. I change quickly, smoothing out my dress as I walk downstairs. My mother does my hair, pinning it back with a sparkly blue barrette. Breakfast is laid out for me on the table, and I sit down to eat. My father walks in.  
"You look nice." He says, though he didn't look up from the papers he is holding.  
"Thank you." I say. "Father?" I ask?  
"Yes?" He says, still not looking up.

"What did you do on choosing day? Where were you born?" I ask. I suddenly feel the urge to know these things, I am suddenly the Erudite I will no longer be in a couple of hours.  
"Emily!" My mother scolds. My father puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll tell her." He says. "I was born in Abnegation." He starts. _I knew it!_ I think. He continues. "And I switched to Erudite. Then when the conflict started...I dropped out of Erudite and worked as a double agent for Jeanine Matthews."

"Jeanine Matthews...wasn't she evil?" I ask. My father grits his teeth.

"No." He says slowly. "No one is truly evil. It's just a matter of opinion. It all depends on what side you are on, but I am not-" My mother cuts him off.

"Caleb." She says. He stops talking. My mother looks at me, sternly. "I think we should go now." She says. Translation: that's enough. Your father doesn't want to talk about this. I nod, and get up, though I am not done with my breakfast. My sister runs downstairs just as we are leaving.

"Hey!" She says. "Were you guys trying to leave without me?" We walk up to the bus stop together. I try to remember the last time we all went out together as a family. It was two years ago, I think. My mother's sister's wedding. When we get on the bus, my mother sits next to me, in the window seat, and my father stands across the aisle. The bus is crowded, about seven Abnegation members stand in the aisle. My father doesn't speak.

"I'm sorry." I say to him. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay." He says. "Just some bad things happened during the conflict, that's all." He smiles at me. "You didn't do anything wrong." I turn away, looking out the window. The choosing ceremony is at the Hub, in the middle of the city. I can see it from where we are, less than 5 minutes away. When we get to the Hub, my family gets off of the bus and through the doors of the building. We pile into the elevator, and a Candor man presses the button for the 22nd floor. I hear the ding that the elevator makes when we reach our destination, and the doors open, everyone stepping off. We walk into the choosing room, and it is crowded with families of to-be-initiates and initiates. I take my place standing next to Ashland Pond, a girl who was in my Algebra class in school. Kathryn Thompson, Anna's mother, the Candor representative, steps up to the podium in the middle of the room, and the crowd falls silent. This year is Candor's turn to host the choosing ceremony. She faces the families and begins to speak. "Today is a special day. On this day, our sixteen year olds must choose their own path for their future-whether it be Dauntless, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, or Erudite." She turns to us. "We wish you the best of luck on your journey. Now let's begin." She begins to call names, and people walk up, take a knife from Kathryn, cut their hand, and let their blood fall into the bowl of the faction they choose. The metal bowls are across from us. The bowls are lined up Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Candor, and on the end Dauntless. She calls names in reverse order, so it isn't long until she calls her own daughter, Anna. Anna walks up to her mother. She takes the knife, her hands trembling. Her mother smiles at her, reassuring her, although I'm fairly sure she's just trying to make a good impression. Anna walks over to the bowls, and her eyes flick back and forth between Erudite and Dauntless. She walks to the Dauntless bowl. She takes the knife and drags it across her hand, drawing blood. She winces in pain, but holds out her arm over the Dauntless bowl. The crowd of Dauntless cheer, expecting her to walk over to them, but she doesn't. She hesitates to, but then she begins to walk, her arm still stretched out over the bowls. I watch as her blood drops into the Candor bowl. What is going on? Was she unsure and now she wants to be in Candor? But no, she doesn't stop. She doesn't walk to the crowd of Candor. She keeps walking. I watch as her blood drips into every single bowl; Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, and Erudite. She stops then, and walks to the crowd of Erudite. Everything makes sense now. I know why she was acting strange yesterday. I know why she dropped her blood into every bowl. She is divergent, and that's what she's trying to tell me-no, not me. Everyone. She's showing everyone that she is both brave enough to do that, and honest enough to tell people the truth about her. And intelligent enough to think of that. She is Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless. I do not know what will happen to her now. I don't know what faction she is in. She stands with the Erudite, but I don't know why she would have picked them. The Erudite have not been known to be kind to the divergent in the past. Something is going on with her. I need to know what she's doing. I need to pick Erudite.

Kathryn calls my name, and I step up, taking the knife. I dislike weapons, but this is a part of the ceremony, so I put up with it. I slide the blade across my skin. It stings, but it doesn't hurt too badly. I see blood, and I stick my hand out, my blood falling on the floor. I shake my head, walking forwards. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so confused. But I do what feels right, and I walk to one of the bowls. I walk to the bowl containing water. I thrust out my hand, palm-up. And then I turn it over into the Amity bowl. I am one of them now. I am Amity. I walk over and stand with the other Amity initiates, dazed. _What the hell did I just do? _I think. I stare at my feet. _I should have picked Erudite. _But it doesn't matter now. I picked Amity, so now this is my faction. This is my home, this is my family, this is my life.


	5. Chapter 5

After the initiation ceremony, the Amity initiates pile into trucks that will take us to Amity headquarters. I get into an old, red, rusted truck with three other Amity girls. We sit in the back, while an amity member who introduced herself to us as Lily gets in the driver's seat. The car starts up, and the other girls chat happily as we rumble down the street, but I am too preoccupied. My head is spinning, and I'm so dizzy I can hardly make out my feet, which I am still staring at. I think maybe it's my hand, maybe I'm losing too much blood, but when I look at the wound it looks fine. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" someone asks.

"yeah." I say. "I'm...fine."

"You don't sound so sure." the girl says

"I'm just not sure if I made the right decision, choosing Amity."

"You'll be fine!" She says, smiling. "I'm sure you made the right decision. And anyways, there's no going back now, so you might as well enjoy yourself and have fun where you are now!"

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." She replies. "My name is Daisy, and this is Rose." she gestures to the girl beside her. They look almost exactly alike, except Rose's hair goes all the way to her hips, and Daisy's is chin-length. They must be twins.

The other girl in the truck speaks. "And my name is Grass." she says, grinning.

"you're kidding, right?" I say.

"Of course." she giggles. "It just seems that everyone here is named after a plant." I laugh. "My _real _name is Lacey."

"Well hi Lacey!" I say smiling. "it's nice to meet you all. My name is Emily."

"Ooh!" The girl named Rose says. "Emily...Can I call you Em?" She asks. "Or Emma? Or what about Milly?"

"Um..." I say. The Erudite weren't big on nicknames. I try to shake that out of my head. I'm not an Erudite anymore. "Sure." I say. "Em, or Emma, just not Milly, okay?" Rose laughs.

"Okay, _Em_" She says with a grin. I laugh. I think I'm going to like it here. The three of us talk for a long time, about our old faction and what it will be like in Amity. Lacey is from Candor, so she's just as clueless as I am. Rose and Daisy, however, were born in Amity, so they tell us all about it.

"What's it like?" Lacey asks.

"What part of it?" Daisy asks, giggling.

"It's _huge_. The land in the Amity sector is so big it takes days to get from one end to the other" Rose says.

"And it's all orchards and farms and greenhouses!" Daisy adds. Lacey and I listen intently, wide-eyed, like schoolchildren hearing gossip during lunch.

"It all sounds so amazing," I say. "I can't wait until we get there." Daisy looks over my head, as I am leaning against the window of the truck, and she is leaning against the back, so she must be looking at where we're going.

"Guess what?" She says, smiling. "We're here." The truck stops and Lily helps us step out. The Dauntless guards in front of the gate open it for us, and all the initiates walk through, Lily and another member in the lead. The take us into Amity headquarters, and we stop in a large room with a high ceiling and wooden floors.

"Greetings, initiates!" The member I do not know says. He has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. "My name is Robert. I will be guiding you, along with Lily here," He gestures to Lily. "On your journey to becoming an Amity member. We believe in peace and freedom, but of course we have a couple rules. You mustn't leave our compound without the accompaniment of either me, Lily, or another member. You should be back in this building by 9pm every night, unless we are having a campfire, or another activity that would require you to stay out in the fields longer. The cafeteria is always open, so feel free to go in there whenever you like. Lily and I will be holding lessons on gardening and farming every day at 3 for the first week, and it is _strongly _recommended that you come, seeing as those are some necessary skills for becoming Amity, but of course, we won't force you to. This," Robert throws his arms out, acknowledging the room we are standing in. "is one of our two main meeting places. We will meet here at 8 every morning for the first week, and in the main greenhouse every morning after that." I look around me. Lydia, a girl who also came from Erudite, is scribbling all of this down on a notepad. "The last rule is to always stay peaceful. If you are caught doing a violent act, you will be politely asked to leave this compound and you will then be factionless. We are about to go to the cafeteria for dinner, and afterward we will tour Amity headquarters, where we will show you to your dorms." Lily and Robert begin to walk, and we follow them through a couple of hallways until we reach a large open room that is filled with cheerful-looking people dressed in red and yellow.

"This is the cafeteria." Lily says. "Feel free to get whatever you like!" The crowd of initiates disperses as we go to get food. I grab an apple and a piece of bread, though if I eat, it will probably make the dizzy feeling that still lingers in my stomach worse. I find an empty table and sit down. It isn't long before initiates walk over and sit next to me, being the kind, friendly Amity that they are. To the left of me sits Lacey, and across from her are Rose and Daisy. I don't know most of the others at the table, except for Lydia and Ryan, who also transferred from Erudite. On my left is a girl with mousy brown hair, and across from me is a boy with dark, longish hair that falls in his eyes.

"Hello!" I say to them "My name is Emily."

"I'm Grace." The girl next to me says. She wears the gray uniform of Abnegation.

"And my name is Jonah." the boy says. "It's nice to meet you Emily." He is wearing red and yellow, so he must have been born in Amity. I look down at my food. I'm really not that hungry I realize, but I pick up the bread anyways. Then I remember Tris' warning. _Don't eat the bread. _I don't know why I shouldn't eat it, but I put it back down on my plate.

"Not hungry?" A girl from Candor asks.

"Not really." I reply. She grins.

"I'll take it off your hands, if you like." She says. She's on the heavy side, I realize.

"Help yourself." I say, handing her my plate.

"The food's not that great anyways." Lacey says. "The bread tastes weird." I laugh. Jonah, Lacey, and I talk for the rest of dinner, and I feel at home already. _I've already made new friends_ I think, and I feel accomplished until I remember that I'm in Amity and everybody is friendly here. Is it possible for Amity to dislike one another? I wonder. I guess I'll find out. After dinner, Lily and Robert show us around, just as they said they would. The dorms are divided into two sections, boys and girls, and the each contain three rooms that hold four people. Lacey and I are put into a room together, and when she hears our names, she smiles widely at me. "Yay!" she says. "You're in my room! I get the bunk, though." I laugh. We go into our room, and I hope to see Rose and Daisy as our other roommates, since they were kind to me in the truck, and they seem like nice people, but I am disappointed to see that they are in a different room. However, the Candor girl who took my food at dinner is there, along with an Abnegation girl that I haven't met yet.

"I'm Sarah." The Abnegation girl says to me when Lacey and I walk in.

"Emily." I say. "And this is Lacey." The other Candor is sitting on her bunk, picking at her fingernails. She doesn't look up.

"_Ha._" She says, like a forced laugh. "Lacey? Is that your name now?"

"Yes." Lacey says a bit too harshly.

"I was just curious. Last I saw you your name was-" Lacey cuts her off.

"_Curiosity_" She says through gritted teeth. "Is for the Erudite. If you were going to be anosy little twit you should have joined their faction" I am insulted, but instead of defending my old faction, I laugh. I don't know why, maybe it's because I don't know how to deal with my anger, or maybe it's just because Lacey said 'twit'.

"Well if you were going be an insolent, erratic, uncivil-" Lacey storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sarah and I chase after her, finding her in a dark hallway near the big room with the wooden floor.

"What was _that_?" I ask her.

"_That._" She says sharply. "Was Caroline." There are tears in her eyes, and she speaks like every ounce of hatred she has is to that girl. She must have done something back in Candor. "I can't stand her! They put me in a room with _Caroline_. Caroline! Of all people!" She wipes the tears out of her eyes, and for a second, she seems okay, but then she erupts into laughter. She laughs hysterically, like the thought of her rooming with Caroline is so ridiculous it's funny. But also like she's so angry she can't put it into words, so she laughs instead. I know that because I know that kind of laugh. I know it because I used it less than five minutes ago, when Lacey insulted Erudite. And when I realize that, I realize a couple of things. I miss my old faction, I do. I will not be okay here in Amity. And yes, it is possible for Amity to dislike each other. The Amity are not exempt from hatred and anger. And I wish they were.


End file.
